The Chronicles of Hogwarts
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Caspian/Peter. Caspian berusaha mendapatkan cintanya kembali, dan dengan perantara Ruang Kebutuhan, para Marauders membantu Caspian untuk menarik kembali Peter Pevensie bukan Pettigrew . CROSSOVER Harry Potter dan Narnia!


Disclaimer : Harpot punya J.K.R, Narnia punya C.S.L, okay?

Warning : SLASH Sirius/Remus DAN Caspian/Peter. SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN!

A/N : Yeah, ini crossover. Idenya mendadak muncul. Karena agak panjang, mungkin bakal per-chapter. HUAH! Saatnya Sirius Lupin bangkiiit!!

**The Chronicles of Hogwarts : The Marauders, The Witch, and The Room of Requirement**

By : Sirius Lupin

**Lembar 1**

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan kerajaan Narnia kembali berjaya di bawah kuasa Raja Caspian kesepuluh. Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kejayaan Narnia ketika masih dipimpin oleh Raja Agung Peter (bagaimanapun juga, ketika itu raja dan ratunya empat orang, cukup wajar), tetapi ini merupakan kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Meskipun demikian, tidak diketahui orang banyak, suasana kastil jauh lebih muram dibandingkan dengan luarnya.

Caspian kesepuluh, meski berhasil mengoordinasi Narnia dengan baik, dia sendiri sama sekali tidak terkoordinasi. Pola makannya berantakan—sehari sekali, atau dua kali sehari kadang-kadang, kalau dia kelelahan mengurus administrasi negara. Para pelayan dan pengawal kerajaan tidak punya ide ada apa dengan rajanya, nyaris semuanya sudah angkat tangan.

"Mungkin Raja Caspian butuh ratu!" celetuk seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Oh, benar, mungkin saja!" balas penjaga gerbang satunya. "Beliau masih muda, tentu menginginkan cinta! Masuk akal kalau begitu, beliau sering murung pasti karena kesepian!"

Penjaga gerbang yang pertama mengangguk, "memang sudah namanya.."

Dan ketika waktu jaga mereka habis kemudian datang dua orang penggantinya, mereka segera berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan Raja Caspian.

Penjaga gerbang pertama mengetuk pintu ruangan, "Yang Mulia!"

Terdengar suara kursi yang terseret tak lama sebelum pintu besar itu terbuka menampakkan Raja Caspian kesepuluh yang terlihat amat lelah kendatipun masih sangat belia, "ada apa? Tak cukupkah ulah kalian menghancurkan gerobak apel di desa tempo hari? Aku masih ingat ketika itu aku terpaksa mengganti kerugiannya.."

Penjaga gerbang kedua menggaruk-garuk kepalanya (atau itulah yang ia maksudkan, karena alih-alih kepala, dia menggaruk helm besinya). "Bukan itu Yang Mulia," katanya, "kami hanya berpikir bisa membantu masalah Yang Mulia."

"Masalah apa tepatnya?" Caspian memicingkan mata, sudah mencium firasat tidak enak.

"Masalah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Yang Mulia kelihatan lesu sekali," jelas penjaga gerbang pertama. "Begini, kami tahu Yang Mulia masih muda, pasti menginginkan seorang ratu untuk berkeluh kesah, jadi—"

"KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN TAHU MASALAHNYA?!" Tiba-tiba Caspian membentak sambil memukul sekuat tenaga pintu kayu di depannya.

Kedua penjaga gerbang terlonjak lima senti ke belakang, mengejap kaget luar biasa. "Y-Yang Mulia.."

"Kami hanya mencoba membantu.."

"KALAU KALIAN MAU MEMBANTU, ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" gerung Caspian terakhir kali sambil membanting pintu sehingga terdengah bunyi 'DUAK' yang luar biasa keras.

Penjaga gerbang pertama mengelus-elus dada, "astaga.. kau lihat tadi betapa marahnya beliau.."

"Memang sedang kesepian, Yang Mulia itu.."

Sementara kedua penjaga gerbang berjalan menjauhi ruangan Caspian, sang raja masih menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kayu yang baru saja dia banting. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena tadi ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya hingga bermuara di dagunya.

Mereka tidak mengerti, tidak ada satupun yang mengerti apa yang benar-benar Caspian inginkan saat ini. Siapa peduli soal ratu! Persetan dengan istri! Dia hanya menginginkan satu orang saat ini. Satu orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Dan seseorang itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi pada Caspian. Tidak akan..

xxx

"TUKANG BIKIN ONAR! KEMBALI KE SINI SEKARANG JUGA!!"

Lorong Hogwarts bergema liar ketika seorang tua berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menyeret-nyeret kakinya yang tidak sempurna. Dia berteriak tiap lima detik sekali, seakan teriakkannya membuat yang dia kejar muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. Mr Filch bukan orang tua yang mudah menyerah—selama keinginan menyiksa masih ada, dia sanggup berkeliling satu sekolahan didampingi Mrs Norris. Dan agaknya saat ini dia sudah nyaris mengelilingi tiga perempat sekolahan mengejar biang onar Hogwarts nomor satu.

James Potter, yang senantiasa menilai dirinya sendiri sebagai anak muda yang sehat dan bersemangat, juga tidak kalah kuat untuk lari mengelilingi satu Hogwarts. Ditambah umurnya yang masih remaja, jelas dia selangkah lebih unggul dari Mr Filch. James baru saja _tidak sengaja_ mencoret-coret tembok ruangan Mr Filch dengan tinta permanen. Masih mending kalau coret-coretannya semacam 'Mr Filch ganteng' atau 'Sihir Mr Filch paling oke', tetapi kenyataannya jauh lebih kejam dan kurang ajar daripada itu.

Biasanya James akan berlari bersama ketiga sahabatnya: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew; tetapi kini mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Peter sedang belajar intensif dengan Profesor McGonagall sementara Sirius dan Remus entah ada di mana—mungkin berada di beberapa tempat _random_ tersembunyi untuk bercumbu (oh ya, mereka berdua sudah cukup lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Cukup mengejutkan tetapi semua sudah menduga cepat lambat ini pasti akan terjadi).

Kembali ke James, kini dia sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima. Dia ingat ada tempat strategis untuk bersembunyi di sana—dia dengar dari Dumbledore. Didengarnya langkah-langkah terseret Mr Filch mendekat dan gema suaranya menyusul ("ANAK KEPARAT, KEMARI KAU! BIAR KUKULITI KAMU!"), membuat James berbelok dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Seketika dia mengulang-ulang dalam kepalanya, _aku butuh tempat bersembunyi, tempat untuk melarikan dari dari Filch SEJAUH MUNGKIN_.. dan tiba-tiba, seperti ada sihir di depan matanya (yeah, ini memang dunia sihir) muncul sebuah pintu besar di dinding batu di depannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang James membuka pintu besar ajaib itu dan menyelipkan tubuhnya yang kurus ke dalamnya. James terlalu panik untuk melihat sekitar saat itu, pokoknya setelah dia menutup pintu dan yakin telah terkunci dengan baik, dia baru menoleh dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Dan betapa takjubnya dia..

Dia menemukan dirinya terhimpit di antara pakaian-pakaian yang dia tahu benar bukan miliknya. Meski James sudah menebak bahwa dia berada dalam lemari baju, tetapi dia berpikir bahwa ini terlalu besar untuk lemari baju—yah setidaknya, lemari baju di Hogwarts. Dia meneliti satu-satu pakaian itu dan James heran karena pakaian itu bukan jubah yang seperti biasanya ada dalam lemari pakaian. Pakaian itu lebih kuno, dan lebih berbau—James menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena berpikir demikian—kerajaan.

Untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya, James menyeberangi lemari, berdesakan dengan pakaian-pakaian aneh itu, hingga dia menemukan pintu di seberangnya. Dia membuka pintu itu dan cahaya yang masuk menghalangi pandangannya sesaat. Setelah ia terbiasa dengan cahaya, dia baru bisa melihat ruangan luas yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti kamar (ada ranjang beratap yang mewah sekali, serta meja belajar dari kayu yang dipernis hingga mengilat) dan yang jelas bukan kamar orang sembarangan.

James melangkah keluar dari lemari sebelum dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang di ruangan itu.

Orang itu, sejauh yang bisa James lihat, seorang laki-laki. Dia duduk menyender di pintu kayu yang megah sambil menekuk lututnya. Kelihatannya dia sangat putus asa. James memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, dan saat itu juga seseorang tadi mendongak dan matanya bertatapan dengan James.

"Siapa kau?!" orang itu segera bangkit dan menarik keluar pedangnya yang memang dari tadi tergantung di pinggangnya—James saja yang tidak sadar.

Reflek karena ditodong senjata tajam, James mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya dan mengadukannya dengan pedang pemuda itu. Tetapi James berbicara baik-baik, "tunggu. Aku bukan orang jahat—yah mungkin sedikit bandel, tetapi aku tidak jahat."

Si pemuda nampak sangat kebingungan. Siapa pula yang tidak bingung mendapati orang asing keluar dari lemari pakaiannya?

"Begini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa muncul di sini," jelas James, tetapi tidak menurunkan tongkatnya. "Aku sedang dikejar-kejar dan aku bersembunyi di ruang kebutuhan, dan tiba-tiba aku berada di kamarmu ini."

"Kau bukan penyihir lain yang mencoba menguasai Narnia?" pemuda itu bertanya, menggerak-gerakkan pedangnya sedikit, siap tebas kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Yah, aku sebenarnya penyihir—WHOA! TUNGGU DULU!" James berkelit dari tebasan si pemuda. "Kenapa menebasku?! Kan aku bilang aku bukan orang jahat!"

"Kau akui bahwa kau penyihir!" bentak pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku penyihir! Tetapi aku bukan penyihir jahat!" setelah kelihatannya si pemuda tidak panik lagi, James melanjutkan, "aku masih siswa, sebenarnya—siswa Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan—apa yang kau sebut tadi? Narina?"

Si pemuda memicingkan mata tak percaya, "penyihir punya sekolah?"

James mengangkat bahu, "tentu saja. Ke mana kau selama ini?"

"Kau berasal dari mana? Kau bukan orang Narnia kurasa?" tanya si pemuda lagi.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tidak tahu.. apa tadi.. Narnia! Ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Narnia itu!" James berseru lebay. "Aku dari Inggris."

"Inggris?" Pemuda itu membelalak, "siapa kau sebenarnya..?"

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" James memasukkan kembali tongkat ke dalam jubahnya dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Namaku James Potter, anak kelas enam asrama Gryffindor dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Seeker nomor satu seantero sekolah sekaligus lelaki yang akan menjadi suami Lily Evans."

Si pemuda kelihatan tidak peduli dengan info tambahan selain namanya. Dia memasukkan kembali pedang ke dalam sarungnya dan menjabat tangan James, "aku Caspian kesepuluh, Raja Narnia."

"Wow!" James mengguncang tangan Caspian dengan sangat antusias, "sudah nyasar ke dunia lain, terdampar di kamar seorang raja pula!"

Setelah mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, Caspian mempersilakan James duduk di kursi belajar sementara dia duduk menghadapinya di ranjangnya sendiri. "Jadi, James—betul, kan?—ceritakanlah kenapa kau bisa berada di sini."

Dan James menceritakannya, dengan sangat panjang lebar. Dia kebanyakan menceritakan tentang kehidupannya yang penuh dengan petualangan, tetapi informasi yang diambil Caspian hanya tentang dunia asal James. Hati Caspian mencelos ketika tadi James menyebut-nyebut Inggris—karena dari Inggris itulah keempat raja dan ratu Narnia Lama berasal. Tiba-tiba saja Caspian merasa dirinya dipenuhi dengan harapan-harapan..

"—maka sihir bukan merupakan hal yang asing bagi kami. Yeah, sihir adalah hidup kami, malah! Tetapi kami menghormati Muggle—kau tahu, manusia yang tidak bisa sihir—tentu saja, kami tidak seperti penyihir jahat yang juga berkeliaran di sana." Akhir James di ujung ceritanya. "Nah, sekarang kau ceritakan tentangmu dan dirimu juga!"

Caspian menceritakan dirinya dengan tidak begitu bersemangat, tidak seperti James. Dia menjelaskan Narnia secara garis besar, menceritakan mahkluk-mahkluk yang hidup di dalamnya ("oh ya! Kalau naga, raksasa, salamander, dan hewan-hewan aneh lainnya, mereka juga ada di duniaku! Tetapi Muggle tentu tidak menyadarinya," timpal James). Caspian juga menjabarkan bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa naik takhta dan memerintah Narnia akhirnya..

"Err.. begini, Caspian," James berbicara ketika Caspian tidak bercerita apa-apa lagi. "Kalau kau tanya aku, seharusnya kau bangga dan bahagia sekarang ini karena akhirnya menjadi Raja. Tetapi sampai detik ini hal itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan dari wajahmu. Malah kau terlihat sangat sedih! Aneh sekali.. aneh sekali.." James menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

Caspian terdiam lama. Dia berpikir bahwa memang dia tidak akan bisa membendung semua kesedihannya sendirian. Tetapi selama ini dia tidak bisa bercerita kepada siapa-siapa karena dia takut akan dicerca. Dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata orang bahwa dia harus sadar posisinya—dia jelas tahu, tetapi perasaan suka itu bukan perasaan yang bisa kau hidup-matikan sesukamu.

Jadi Caspian mencoba mengambil risiko dalam kesempatan ini: jika dia tidak bisa menceritakan masalah pada orang-orang dekatnya, maka ceritakanlah pada orang yang benar-benar asing! Orang asing tidak begitu mengerti masalahnya dan pasti mereka tidak akan mencerca, apalagi orang seperti James—yang menurut Caspian sangat fleksibel dan berpikiran terbuka.

"Begini, James.. mungkin kau merasa janggal jika aku tiba-tiba curhat seperti ini," mulai Caspian. "Tapi kau bersedia mendengarkanku?"

James mengangguk bersemangat, "tentu! Aku paling suka berteman dan mendengarkan masalah mereka. Kadang aku juga senang kalau bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya!"

Caspian mengangguk, dan dia mulai membuka mulut lebar, tetapi suara yang keluar nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

James bersorak lebay, "bagus dong kalau begitu! Kau harusnya tak perlu sedih! Cinta itu sangat indah, kawan! Sebagaimana aku mencintai Lily Evans-ku tersa—"

"Pada laki-laki," lanjut Caspian. James mendadak diam.

Lelaki berkacamata bundar itu berdeham sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada yang lebih serius, "Caspian, mungkin kalau kau mengatakan itu pada orang lain, mereka akan kaget. Tetapi tidak untukku—yah, percaya atau tidak, aku punya dua sahabat laki-laki, mereka orang yang sangat hebat dan setia. Nah sekarang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan masih mesra sampai sekarang.." akhirnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

Caspian merasa sedikit lega karena James mengerti. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya bahwa dia senang karena rupanya yang menyukai sesama lelaki tidak hanya dia saja—dia pikir ini keanehan yang hanya diidap dirinya. Tetapi masalah lain segera menyapu kegembiraan singkat itu bagai ombak pasang, "kau sangat membuatku penuh harapan, kawan baru. Tetapi.. ada satu masalah lagi, yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada itu..."

"Apa?" tanya James.

"Orang itu—orang yang kucintai—bukan orang Narnia. Dia adalah Raja Agung Peter yang tadi kuceritakan sebelumnya, pemimpin Narnia Lama. Dan Aslan—singa agung yang juga telah kuceritakan padamu—memvonisnya tidak akan pernah kembali ke Narnia lagi..." suaranya tercekat tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit luar biasa membuat perutnya mulas.

James ikut terdiam. Dia merasa harus memberikan waktu untuk Caspian sampai Setelah itu dia baru angkat bicara kembali, "apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya—si Peter itu?"

Mengabaikan rasa tersinggung karena James memanggil orang yang sangat dicintainya dengan 'si', Caspian mengangguk mantap, "aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai apapun di dunia ini."

"Kalau begitu," James bangkit dari duduknya, "kurasa aku harus membantu."

Caspian membelalak, "kau.. serius? Maksudku, apakah kau punya ide bagaimana penyelesaiannya?"

James mengangkat bahu dengan jujur, "aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tetapi kau bilang si Peter ini aslinya orang Inggris, betul? Nah, aku juga orang Inggris. Aku akan kembali ke duniaku dan bersama teman-temanku akan berusaha mencari Peter kemudian membawanya kemari."

Caspian tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saking terharunya. Harapan liar kembali membuncah merobek-robek dadanya. Tetapi meskipun sang raja bungkam, James tahu bahwa dia senang dan bersedia mengizinkan rencananya.

"Aku berangkat, kalau begitu," James berajalan menuju lemari pakaian Caspian. Ketika tangannya sudah meraih pegangan lemari, langkah James terhenti oleh suara sang raja.

"James, bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih?"

James menoleh dan tersenyum, "aku sekali-kali nanti ingin mencoba masakan khas Narnia."

**Bersambung **


End file.
